333 Ways to Annoy the Dexholders
by mweep.inc
Summary: Join us as we watch the Dexholders try to annoy each other, make up, and annoy each other even more. Pairings: Everything Goes! Mainly: Franticshipping, Oldrival, Mangaquest, and Special. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So I saw fanfics like this on the site, so I decided to try one. Updates will be as consistent as possible, hopefully once a week because it's summer. Lets say… 5 reasons a chapter? Sure why not. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, nor all the other 333 ways to… fanfics**

* * *

**1. Bake a Pie**

"Hey Crystal, look at this pie I baked!"

**-SPLUT-**

"GOLD!"

"Come on Odd Boy, let's get out of here!"

**2. Spread some sake around**

Some of the Dexholders could hold their alcohol quite well. Some… couldn't. Let's just say that Red would never look at Green or Crystal the same way again...

**3. Discover Fanfiction**

"Hey guys, come look at this!", Blue shouted. The others all crowded around her laptop and slowly read the screen. "Fan..fiction…Green...Red..."

"…"

The group stood there, processing the information…

"GAHH! MY EYES!MY BRAIN! I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!"

"Blue..."

"Yes Greenie?"

"Kindly step over here so I can kill you…"

**4. Steal Hair Gel**

"RUBY!""GET BACK HERE"

Ruby, who was hiding in an air vent above with Sapphire whispered: "Quick get some pictures"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU"

"This is so going on Youtube" She muttered back

**5. Bring your son to work**

Silver glared at his father.

"Really?"

"They said it would be good for my image."

The ginger stared at Team Rocket's Base. "So you brought me here to show me your base"

"Well… where else do I work…"The man replied

"..."

"Feraligator, HYDRO CANNON!"

"I told you it was a bad idea."Giovanni complained to the PR group in front of him.

"All the signs pointed to this being a GOOD idea!"

* * *

**A/N And… it's done. Review! Tell me what's good! Tell me what sucks! Suggest ideas! I don't care! Reviewers get cookies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Cookies on my profile. Enjoy the story! :-)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, or 333 ways to get kicked out of Wal-mart.**

* * *

**6. Discover Hidden Powers**

"What are you doing Yellow?"

"Using my hidden powers!"

Blue just watched, dumbstruck, as Yellow stood in front of a runic circle, chanting and raising her hands.

"COME! I SUMMON YOU: AXARIA!"

At this, the ground rumbled, a bright light appeared, and a being appeared in front of Yellow. Yellow levitated up to it, and said: "Come!, Let us destroy the moon!", and flew off. Blue just stood there. It was days before Green found her, and she was still staring in shock. A week later, the moon exploded, due to 'unknown' circumstances

**7. Think About ****IT**

He thought about it during a Dexholders meeting. He swore loudly, screaming, "I LOST THE GAME!"

The remaining Dexholders thought about it, and proceeded to murder Gold for making them think about it. The professors were very confused

**8. Get kicked out of Wal-Mart**

Gold just stared at Wal-Mart.

"What did I even do!" He wailed

Crystal just sighed. "You did every single item on the 333 ways to get kicked out of Wal-Mart list, what did you expect!"

"Nothing to happen..."

Crystal just facepalmed

**9. Bake Some Cookies**

Platinum decided to bake some cookies for the Dexholders, as Diamond had been teaching her. The cookies were placed on a platter on the table. Gold was the first to try one.

"Ooh! Cookies!"

"..."

"Ugh, what did you put in these Platinum?!"

"Uh… ketchup… and soy sauce… and some prunes… … I thought it would improve the flavor!"

Platinum was not allowed near a kitchen for months after Gold and a couple other Dexholders got sick from the cookies

**10. Summon Jirachi**

The Dexholders spent a week creating the ritual to summon Jirachi. When it was complete, they spent a whole day chanting to bring it out of it's sleep. Their goal was to eradicate evil from the globe. Because it was an early awakening, they only had one wish, so they needed to do this right. Then there was a blinding light, and Jirachi appeared.

"What is your wish, humans?" It boomed.

Dia smiled happily, "I want more cookies!"

"It is as you commanded!" At this moment, hundreds of cookies sprang into being. The rest of the Dexholders facepalmed.

"DIAMOND!"

* * *

**A/N Another 5 for you to enjoy. I was inspired from 3 reviews in a day! Or something like that. If you reviewed last time, check my profile for a cookie from THE SACRED COOKIE BOX. And review on this chapter for… ANOTHER COOKIE! YAY! Enjoy the cookies!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N An update! School's starting, so expect less. I might be starting to write some oneshots I've been thinking about, so this one might go slower. meh. Enjoy!**

* * *

**11. Throw Popcorn**

At a party at Red's house a bag of popcorn was opened. Silver threw it at Green. Green threw it back. Chaos ensued. Green set the popcorn on fire. Blue launched popcorn from Blastoise. Crystal, Emerald, Ruby and Sapphire barricaded themselves into Red's living room, and started playing poker. Red somehow hooked up the popcorn to an electrical outlet and had created a cannon that was shooting popcorn. They all learned that popcorn was not to be underestimated.

**12. Celebrate April Fools**

"Sapphire… I remember. I remember everything… and I… I… I love you"

Sapphire became ecstatic.

"April Fools!"

Sapphire became angry

Sapphire gained ability: Homicidal Anger

Ruby used running shoes.

Ruby cannot escape

Ruby was mauled by Sapphire

Ruby fainted

**13. Eat Candy**

Nobody knew that Green got really REALLY hyper after eating a bag of candy. Once they knew, they prohibited him from eating candy again. Once again, Green betrayed his 'calm and unsocial' side to break down and sob at the lack of candy. 1 week later, the Dexholders guarding him were all incapacitated and Green was found running around on the top of a candy store screaming in a high pitched voice, "THE TREES ARE COMING! EEEEEEEEEEEH!"

**14. Support Godmode shipping**

Blue never knew that supporting Giratina and Arceus as a couple would result in the two of them showing up at her front door, their signature moves charged up and ready to fire. However, what surprised her even more was when Giratina returned a week later, and asked her on advice for how to get Arceus to like him.

**15. Complete the Pokedex**

"Professor Oak, I finally completed the Pokedex!"

"Thanks Crystal but… Another region called Kalos has been discovered, and there's another one hundred or so Pokemon that are completely undocumented."

…

…

"I AM DONE WITH THIS! EVERY TIME I FINISH THE POKEDEX YOU MAKE A NEW ONE! CAN'T YOU PEOPLE EVEN GET YOUR WORLD RIGHT? HOW CAN YOU NOT DISCOVER AN ENTIRE **REGION**!?"

* * *

**A/N Yay! Another five! The cookies weren't working, so check my profile for muffins instead! And please review! Tell me if this is funny, good, weird, sucks, or whatever. mweep!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks for all those who suggested and reviewed. I will not use all of them, but will pick a few that will fit and I can write about. Also, some of these ways will be connected, some may have references to another way, and others are completely unrelated. And I am sincerely sorry that some of you lost the game… Or maybe not… Oh, I probably did it again. Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

**16. Get someone drunk**

Yellow, it turned out, was very interesting when drunk. As was Green. Green basically flipped personalities with Blue, and became flirty, cunning, etc. Yellow became extremely violent, and with her psychic powers, everyone avoided her as much as possible. You did NOT want to get on her bad side.

**17. Transform into…**

The device was supposed to transform the Dexholders into pokemon for a day, so they could understand and bond with their Pokemon more. Instead it turned them into…

…

...

"What the hell happened to us?!"

…

...

...balloons? They spent the rest of the day floating around aimlessly. Ruby had somehow acquired his hat again, and was arguing with Sapphire about *GASP* beauty. Sapphire's balloon form had little spiky fangs made of plastic, and was trying to stab Ruby with them. Green had discovered how to use psychic powers, and was reading the newspaper. Blue had left to try to steal some jewelry, and Red was trying to train with his pokemon. Yellow was in space somewhere, still in human form, now trying to destroy Saturn's moons too, after destroying Earth's moon. She had left shortly after the drunk incident. The rest just talked.

**18. Crossdress**

Blue had forced him into this dress somehow, and she had blackmailed it into wearing it the whole day. Silver was walking to the Pokemon Center to hide and had almost made it until Gold found him. And of course, Gold began to flirt shamelessly, not recognizing Silver at all.

"Hey cutie, what's your name?"

"I'm Silver, you dumbass"Silver shot back

Gold merely laughed, "You're much cuter than Silver, come on, I'll buy you dinner."

Silver simply responded with a Pokeball to Gold's face and a Hydro Cannon to his stomach.

**19. Play the Blame Game**

Crystal and Green were playing chess. Wind screwed up the pieces

"GOLD!"

Sapphire lost her gym battle

"GOLD!"

Emerald's Arm Extensors broke

"GOLD!"

Gold, back in Johto, sneezed.

"WHY MUST THEY ALL BLAME ME"

"Because everything is your fault Gold" Said Red, who had popped out of nowhere and then disappeared

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS WORLD"

"You"

"Whaa?! Red?", but Red had already gone

** RedxGreen**

"So Blue… I looked at your fanfiction account yesterday…" "WHY ARE YOU WRItING REDxGREEN FANFICTION!" "DIE!"

"Uh oh…"

* * *

**A/N 19 is actually based on a joke with my friends, the joke being one of my friends. Let his name be: - .So basically, joke being: everything is -'s fault. I lost the game. And school is starting. I am trying to write a Legendary-centric fic, but it's slow going. This story will still be updated. **

**QUESTION: Would you like me to post a "333 ways to get kicked out of the Hall of Origin"? or other stories. Answer the poll! Please! And review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Well… let's get started then. Enjoy! The juices… are not flowing...**

**Die**

And she died. Hit by a bolt of lightning, she walked into the cold embrace of Death

**Mourn**

And he cried… cry he did,sobbing about it. Lying in silent vigil for the rest of the month. Confessing his love as she faded, before she was gone

**Live**

They did not know how it happened. They did not know why. But it did, and they did not care.

**Rejoice**

They were rejoined at last, together. And they rejoiced. For it was a miracle that happened

**Forget**

And he forgot. Or so he said. That idiot amnesiac, he never remembers anything 'Mirage Island' related. But as they walked away, hands entwined, she smiled. For she loved him, and she knew he did too

**A/N Well, this was a set of 5 related reasons, but they will not always be related. In fact they often won't. Anyways, thanks for reading, remember to review and pick up your muffin on my profile page. And suggest prompts for this and Simple Thoughts!**

**Side Note Later: ...I'm sorry... This was terrible. I'm *trying* to write another story. A Christmas Story, because the Halloween one wasn't working**  
**~mweep**


End file.
